The Glitch
The Glitch is the fourth episode of the twelfth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and was originally broadcast on 21st July 2009. Synopsis Abrasive Clinton Finn, the head of an American software company based in Midsomer, fumes at the police's inability to catch the Bucketman, a local who targets speeding drivers from the company, including Finn, and throws red paint over them. DCI Barnaby however has a more pressing case, the murder of schoolteacher Emily Harte, deliberately knocked from her bicycle at night and run over. However Emily had been loaned her cycle cape by boffin George Jeffers, who would seem to be the intended victim. Not only is his ex-wife in a relationship with Finn but he has antagonized the American by withdrawing the extremely costly air traffic control system he designed for Finn's company due to a glitch. Plot DCI Barnaby and DS Jones investigate the apparent murder of Emily Harte who was run off the road by a car while cycling late at night. The evidence at the scene also suggests that the driver then backed up over her to make sure the job was done. She was a member of the local cycling club and was in a relationship with George Jeffers a professor at the local college. Barnaby quickly concludes that Jeffers was the driver's intended target. Jeffers had several people who might want to get at him. His ex-wife Melanie felt that she was losing her son as he too was spending more time with his father and Emily. Then there's a disagreement with a local technology firm that has built a new air traffic control system built on his theories. Jeffers thinks there a serious flaw and has threatened to go public and the company's CEO Clinton Finn has already taken steps to get the college on his side by endowing a new research building. Throughout all of this, someone that the locals have dubbed the Bucketman has been throwing buckets of paint mixed with glue on unexpected passersby. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DS Ben Jones *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Laura Howard as Cully Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *Kirsty Dillon as DC Gail Stephens *Shaughan Seymour as Norman Wayland-Smith *Philip Jackson as Daniel Snape *Josie Taylor as Emily Harte (as Josephine Taylor) *Nigel Whitmey as Clinton Finn *Lucy Brown as Helen Markham *Jim Norton as Edward Canning *David Haig as George Jeffers *James Musgrave as Tom Jeffers (as James Musgrove) *Joanna Roth as Melanie Jeffers *Simon Chandler as Jonathan Canning *Jonathan Cecil as Melville Dodgson *Hermione Gulliford as Ursula Carroll *Ruth Shaw as Cyclist Steward (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Emily-harte.jpg|Emily Harte Intentionally struck by car while riding bike and then while she lay in the road, the car ran her over. (Not the intended victim) Daniel-snape.jpg|Daniel Snape Struck in head with large wrench and then dragged under a car lift which was then lowered on top of him. Supporting Cast George-jeffers.jpg|George Jeffers Tom-jeffers.jpg|Tom Jeffers Melanie-jeffers.jpg|Melanie Jeffers Clinton-finn.jpg|Clinton Finn Helen-markham.jpg|Helen Markham Norman-wayland-smith.jpg|Norman Wayland-Smith Jonathan-canning.jpg|Jonathan Canning Melville-dodgson.jpg|Melville Dodgson Edward-canning.jpg|Edward Canning Ursula-carroll.jpg|Ursula Carroll Episode Images The-glitch-01.jpg The-glitch-02.jpg The-glitch-03.jpg The-glitch-04.jpg The-glitch-05.jpg The-glitch-06.jpg The-glitch-07.jpg Video Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Simon Chandler - Garden of Death *Shaughan Seymour - Four Funerals and a Wedding Category:Series Twelve episodes